Coachella
by DaniRainbow
Summary: Tras aceptar la oferta de Emmet de conocer a Guns N' Roses, Edward acepta ir al festival que detesta, cuando siente que nada puede ser peor sus ojos vislumbran una menuda y relajada chica rubia, la cual llama toda su atención y termina convirtiendo la experiencia en algo que si vale toda la pena.
1. Chapter 1: First Day

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ño chicas, nada es mio, excepto la actitud de Edward, esa si es mía.

* * *

 **COACHELLA**

 **Prólogo** : Maldito Emmett, una y mil veces más, que me había convencido ir a ese festival, pero bueno, la oferta de ver a Guns N' Roses había sido demasiado tentadora. Es decir, ¿cómo negarme a escuchar a una de mis bandas favoritas de todos los tiempos, incluyendo el hecho de que tocaría Slash? Una reunión perfecta en el lugar incorrecto; sin embargo, era imposible negarme, agregándole al hecho que mi hermano sería el encargado de pagar todo. Al momento que llegamos allí el primer día, recordé por qué no había querido ir en primer lugar, todos demasiado juveniles, muy _indies_ y artísticos, algo que además de ser lo opuesto a mí, me parecía en las mejores palabras, poco atractivo... Pero de manera positiva, en el segundo día de lo que parecía ser una tortura pagada por mi hermano, una pequeña chica apareció frente a mis ojos, haciéndolo todo más interesante…

* * *

 _Beteado por PichiLG_ ** _, Beta de Élite Fanfiction_** ** _www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction,_** _agradezcan que ella tiene paciencia conmigo y beteo el capitulo rapidísimo._

* * *

 **First Day**

* * *

 _ **Día 1, días faltantes: 2**_

Estar en California y haber dejado que Emmett gastara más de 5,000 dólares para que tuviéramos de todo lo mejor, no me dejaba más remedio que tragarme el desagrado y esperar pacientemente al concierto que no sería hasta la mañana. Era notorio que mi hermano venía con más intenciones de salir a ver a todas las chicas que estarían allí.

¿Recuerdan lo que había dicho antes sobre todo lo que se había gastado Emmett? Bueno, entre esos gastos había estado el hotel en el que nos quedábamos, eso era lo que más le agradecía. El lugar era más decente que muchos otros hoteles y hostales que había visto al llegar. Pero lo que lo volvía mi lugar favorito del viaje era el bar que servía toda la clase de alcohol jamás inventado...

...

No llevábamos ni cinco minutos en Coachella y ya había visto a casi cinco chicas con más piel que ropa, y a otras personas con absurdamente demasiada ropa para el clima que estaba haciendo. El organizador de este viaje ahora nos llevaba a la presentación de Joey Badass, ni idea de quién era, ni me importaba saberlo. Observando al público noté que algunas personas tampoco sabían quien era, sin embargo,tarareaban sin saber las canciones tratando de parecer saber sobre todo lo nuevo. Una hora después, Emmett estaba listo para llevarme a un nuevo lugar.

En este caso, cantó Ellie Goulding, a quien sí conocía; rubia, muy rubia de voz aguda. Una canción llegó a gustarme y de manera ocurrente me dieron ganas de decirle a Emmett que esta no era tan basura como la anterior, pero mi comentario quedó esfumado al verlo bailar junto con más gente esa canción.

 _Why I got you on my mind_

 _You think you know somebody_

 _Why I got you on my mind_

Reí debido a lo gracioso que resultó verlo en ese estado, pero decidí ignorar lo que acababa de ver y terminar de escuchar el concierto. El resto de las canciones, como deduje, no fueron de mi agrado y para cuando se acabó, estuve aliviado de no tener que escuchar más eso.

Unas horas después terminamos escuchando a DJ Mustard, habíamos conseguido un espacio medianamente tranquilo por lo que decidí relajarme un poco, ya que el estilo de ese DJ me agradaba. En el momento en el que comenzó a sonar una canción mucho más movida, la gente empezó a animarse y sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí por detrás.

—Hey, cariño, ¿quieres bailar?—Me giré a ver quien se me estaba insinuando. Era una atractiva chica con un cabello muy enrulado y una brillante piel oliva. Me hubiera resultado tentador bailar, pero al observarla mejor parecía ni siquiera haberse molestado en arreglarse al despertar, influenciada seguramente por una _onda_ hippie,y estaba en tal estado de ebriedad y de quien sabe de que más, que a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie.

—No —Alejé sus manos que ya se habían acercado a mi cuerpo—. Pero, gracias.

—¡Maldito idiota! —gritó indignada, arrojándome de paso la bebida que tenía en las manos—. No sabes de lo que te pierdes.

 _Oh, créeme que lo sé,_ quise agregar pero era mejor ocultar mi verdadero rostro de gilipollas y dejar solo la máscara de idiota.

—¿Deberíamos irnos ya?—preguntó Emmett y solo levanté la ceja, dejándolo como más obvio. Ahora, gracias a la "señorita lanzatragos" no podría ponerme más esta camiseta, y _demonios_ porque era de mis favoritas.

Y sobre las maravillosas experiencias, aún me aguardaba lo peor, ya que quedaban dos días más de festival.

 _¡Hurra!_

* * *

 **Hey! What up?** Ya les traje esta cosa rara que les dije que iba a escribir, y pues... ahí esta, espero que me comenten que les parece, Edward es mi alma gemela en esta historia, en serio. Si se preguntar van a ser tres o cuatro capítulos, depende de como salga, también van a ser así como este, es decir, no muy largos.

Gracias a la chica que me corrigió y me dijo que eran 3 días y no tres semanas, hahah me hubiera quedado super mal.

En el grupo de Facebook voy a poner las canciones que van sonando en todo el capitulo por si les interesa, esta en mi perfil.

Espero sus comentarios en esta cosa rara.

That's all folks!

Daniela.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Day

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ño chicas, nada es mio, excepto la actitud de Edward, esa si es mía.

* * *

 _Beteado por PichiLG_ ** _, Beta de Élite Fanfiction_** ** _www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction._**

* * *

 **Second Day**

* * *

 ** _Día 2, días faltantes: 1_**

Por fin había llegado el día por el que había venido a este lugar, pero eran las doce y aún tenía que esperar hasta casi después de las cinco de la tarde, afortunadamente Emmett me había informado que también se presentaría Disclosure, una de las pocas "nuevas" bandas que me gustaban.

Caminábamos hacia el área donde tocarían, cuando una jovencita con un cabello rubio oscuro se acercó a saludar a mi hermano con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Tenía un vestido de punto café claro y sujetador blanco que sobresalía y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

 _Se ha conseguido a una típica,_ pensé tras verla. Sin embargo, al llegar a su rostro, vi que no tenía esa expresión perdida o soñadora que había visto estos días en las demás, al contrario, tenía una expresión seria y parecía mayor de lo que había pensado.

Para mi propia sorpresa me presenté educadamente a ella, y escuché que se llamaba Rosalie, pero perdí la atención al ver la expresión en el rostro de mi hermano, que ya había caído en las redes de esta chica. Sonreí medianamente al pensar que eso tal vez no sería tan malo para él.

...

Después de haber escuchado un par de canciones y que las horas pasaran, prácticamente arrastrando a mi hermano y a la joven que parecía adherida a él, los llevé a la parte más adelante que pude del escenario, pero no tan cerca para disfrutarlo sin ser aplastado por la gente que siempre se amontonaba queriendo estar de primeras.

Demonios, estaba poniéndome ansioso, pero me calmé al escuchar la intro de los Looney Toons al puro estilo de Guns N' Roses. Esto iba a ponerse muy interesante...

...

Insultado, así es como me sentía, totalmente insultado, ultrajado, humillado, burlado, no sabía qué sinónimos más existían para expresar como me encontraba. ¿Es que acaso esa manada de niñatos idiotas no sabían lo que era la buena música? ¿O tal vez no tenían los oídos bien lavados?

Apenas escuchaba a un par de personas más gritar y cantar. Decidí observar resignado al "público" un momento y todo era justo como lo pensaba, todos parecían obligados a estar allí... ¿Cómo era esto posible?

Sentí ganas de alejarme de allí, hasta que mis ojos quedaron prendados en una muchacha. Tenía el cabello rubio claro, era notorio que lo tenía pintado ya que podía ver la raíz que crecía con su color oscuro natural y, al parecer ella no tenía muchas intenciones de retocarlo. Lucía unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa estampada clara. Sus ojos resultaron indescifrables al tener unas gafas oscuras puestas, y su piel también llamó mi atención, era bastante clara, sin nada de bronceado considerando el clima, pero se veía bastante linda y brillante.

Por alguna extraña razón, al observarla detenidamente sentí que ella quería hacer algo, pero no se decidía.

 _Vamos extraña_ , pensé sintiéndome ligeramente estúpido, _sea lo que sea, hazlo._

De alguna manera pareció entrarle valor y empezó a saltar y a gritar la canción que estaban cantando, _Welcome to the_ _jungle_. Sonreí al ver como todo el mundo alrededor de ella la observaba de manera extraña, pero sin importarle, simplemente los ignoraba.

Aún con la sonrisa pegada en el rostro, me giré nuevamente a disfrutar el resto del concierto, olvidando por completo la razón por la cual había estado molesto antes.

Una y otra vez me encontraba viendo a la extraña joven que desde el brote de locura que había tenido, no parecía con intenciones de detenerse, no que me molestara, en absoluto.

...

 _Paradise City_ presagiaba el final del concierto y, aunque intentaba, de verdad intentaba prestarle atención a las personas que estaban en el escenario tocando, mis ojos habían quedado prendados en una solo persona.

Me sentía como un perfecto acosador, pero por más que me dijera que ella iba terminar escupiéndome o golpeándome en el rostro, no podía dejar de observarla. En un momento llegué a pensar en acercarme, pero eso sería notoriamente bizarro, ni siquiera noté que el concierto había terminado hasta que su mirada pareció encontrar la mía. Como ya había oscurecido, se había quitado los lentes y caminaba hacia mí...

¡Esperen! No. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué? Se acercaba a mí, estaba seguro que hace unos meses había cumplido treinta y dos años, pero me sentía como un hormonal de trece. Cuando llegó a estar frente a mí, la encontré aún más encantadora, tenía unos ojos muy verdes que me analizaron con sospecha.

—Así que, señor desconocido, ¿planea quedarse como un perfecto acosador o quizá quiera invitarme un trago? —Por un momento estuve sin palabras, pero traté de recomponerme lo más rápido posible.

—Cullen, es decir, Edward —Alargando la mano y arrepintiéndome al instante, me presenté, pero para mi sorpresa aceptó mi mano estrechándola fuertemente, considerando lo bajita y delgada que parecía.

—Un placer, señor Cullen. A mi puede decirme Bella pero, por favor, avancemos porque las bebidas no vendrán a nosotros.

Olvidando que había llegado allí con Emmett, nos dirigí hacia mi lugar favorito del viaje. Sí, para ser más exactos, al bar del hotel donde me quedaba.

Tres horas después y una amplia cantidad de tragos, le conté porqué había venido. Ella me contaba que todo fue idea de sus amigas y que, si hubiera sido por ella, no habría ido. También conversamos de cosas triviales, de música, de la gente famosa que habíamos visto en festival, y después cambiábamos de conversación radicalmente a temas como política, sociedad, filosofía y resultó una gran competencia para ver quién tenía más la razón.

Al ser prácticamente echados del lugar, no tuvimos más remedio que irnos. Acordamos vernos el siguiente día y pedí un taxi para ella. Insistí en acompañarla pero me persuadió, diciendo que yo estaba como una cuba y no sabría regresar. Puede que tuviera un poco de razón.

—Adiós, señor Cullen —Agarrando mis hombros se acercó y me jaló para que nuestras caras quedarán a unos pocos centímetros—... y recuerde que ya solo queda un día.

Sin decir más, soltó mis hombros, se subió al auto y desapareció.

* * *

 **Holaa!** Gracias por sus comentarios y todo, fue masivo y me llenan de afecto hahaha miren que les traje un nuevo capi. A ver que piensan de la llegada de Bella :)

En el grupo de Facebook voy a poner las canciones que van sonando en todo el capitulo por si les interesa, esta en mi perfil.

Como 3 reviews eran de **Guests,** si leen esto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Goodbye!

DaniRainbow.


	3. Chapter 3: Third Day

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ño chicas, nada es mio, excepto la actitud de Edward, esa si es mía.

* * *

 _Beteado por PichiLG_ ** _, Beta de Élite Fanfiction_** ** _www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction._**

* * *

 **Third Day**

* * *

 _ **Día 3, días faltantes: 0**_

Ella estaba allí sonriéndome, bailando a mi alrededor como si nada importara, como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo no fuera a acabarse en unas horas, y no podía evitar olvidarlo también. Esta mañana, al despertar, pensé que ya no volvería a ver a Bella, ya que había sido una completa coincidencia conocerla, además de que había olvidado pedirle un número o siquiera preguntarle su nombre completo. Mi hermano había notado mi cambio de ánimo y decidió no preguntarme nada, me alegraba que no lo hubiera hecho, porque ni yo sabía cómo me sentía.

Pero, por quien sabe qué razón milagrosa, cuando fuimos a escuchar a DJ Snake, la había encontrado con sus amigas bailando. Al parecer, ella me notó, porque volteó y con una gran sonrisa me tomó de la mano y me presentó con ellas.

Si era honesto, no recordaba el nombre de ninguna de las chicas ya que mi vista había estado prendada a la gran sonrisa que ella tenía. Decidí presentarle a Emmett y a Rosalie, que al parecer estaba allí antes de que llegáramos.

Bella me pidió que bailáramos y simplemente no pude negarme, agregándole al hecho de que me sentía tan bien que en realidad sí quería bailar. Después de un momento bailando la vi cantando y no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar con atención la música.

 _The silence in the air felt like my soul froze  
Am I just overthinking feelings I conceal  
This gut feeling I'm trying get off me as well  
I hope we find our missing pieces and just chill…(1)_

Al escucharla atentamente, noté que era una canción bastante romántica. Cuando acabó estuve a punto de quitar mis manos de las caderas de Bella, pero ella me lo impidió porque quería seguir bailando, y no importaba, la verdad era que yo tampoco quería detenerme.

…

Después de bailar casi cinco canciones, tanto Bella como yo empezamos a cansarnos, acercando su rostro a mi oído me dijo que quería escuchar a Chris Stapleton, asentí y me sentí bastante alegre porque su música me gustaba mucho, y era completamente diferente a lo que estábamos escuchando en ese momento.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que nos fuimos. Tardamos algo en llegar, ya que la presentación quedaba un poco lejos de allí. Cuando llegamos preferimos sentarnos alejados del escenario, pero igual podíamos escuchar perfectamente.

"More of you" estaba sonando. ¿Qué les dije? Me agradaba la música de este sujeto y al parecer también a mi acompañante, quien no dijo nada, simplemente puso su cabeza en mi hombro y, en un acto extraño para mí, me relajé escuchándolo.

Cantó un par de piezas más que no llegué a reconocer y luego, para mi sorpresa, cantó la canción que más me había gustado de su música: Tennessee Whiskey.

No supe en qué momento empecé a tararearla hasta que vi a Bella levantar su cabeza y mirarme socarronamente, a lo que yo naturalmente respondí cantándole.

 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey  
you're as sweet as strawberry wine  
you're as warm as a glass of brandy… __(2)_

No supe en qué momento nuestros rostros se acercaron mientras cantaba, hasta que sentí un suave roce de labios al que obviamente respondí. El beso fue tan suave e incitante al mismo tiempo, justo como Bella era, y estaba feliz de perderme en eso.

…

Debería sentirme culpable por no pasar tiempo con Emmett, a fin de cuentas él había pagado todo el viaje, pero si lo pensaba bien, mi hermano no estaba solo, Rosalie estaba acompañándolo, seguramente se quejaría más si tuviera que pasársela todo el tiempo conmigo, así que dejé de pensar en él y me concentré en la pequeña mujer sentada a mi lado. Tenía un brazo rodeando sus hombros y seguíamos escuchando a Chris.

Cuando acabó, ya había anochecido, nos levantamos y fuimos en busca de sus amigas, y las encontramos en un concierto de Cold War Kids, que también parecía estar acabando. Parecían estar listas para irse, aún más cuando la vieron, y Bella simplemente empezó a alejarse de mí sin decir nada. Antes de que se fuera más lejos la tomé del brazo mirándola interrogante.

—Entiendo que no quieras darme tu número, pero ¿no me dirás ni siquiera tu nombre completo? — Ella me sonrió con una extraña curiosidad.

—Edward, ¿qué posibilidad teníamos de encontrarnos dos días seguidos en un lugar con millones de personas? Era bastante limitado, ¿verdad? No creo que un par de más de personas lo hagan imposible.

Quería discutirle que eso carecía de sentido. Siempre discutía y ganaba cuando la gente decía algo que para mí no tuviera sentido, pero de nuevo, todo parecía distinto con ella. Suspiré resignado y tratando de tener al menos una pequeña pista, así que le pregunte cuál era su trabajo.

Bella sonrió más, pero de una manera casi arrogante y me respondió.

—Abogada.

Y, sin más, trotó hacia sus amigas que ya se habían ido y la perdí entre la multitud.

…

La vuelta al aeropuerto fue silenciosa, pero solo por mi parte, obviamente, porque Emmett parecía no callarse, hablando de Rosalie y de los planes que tenían para encontrarse de nuevo en unos meses.

Pensé que no iba a callarse nunca hasta que me preguntó qué había sucedido con Bella. Le di una mirada que estaba seguro podría enfriar el mismísimo infierno, porque finalmente cerró la boca y solo me habló para lo estrictamente necesario.

Cuando abordamos el avión empecé a pensar que el festival de Coachella era demasiado corto, es decir, aunque eran dos fines de semana, nosotros solo permanecimos tres lamentables días. Ya que Emmet había acordado solo tres días.

 _No era suficiente._

* * *

 _(1)_ El silencio en el aire hace parecer como si mi alma se hubiera congelado

¿No hago más que repasar una y otra vez mis sentimientos? Lo disimulo  
Por otro lado, tengo este mal de tripa que estoy tratando de vencer  
Espero que encontremos las piezas que nos faltan y que simplemente vivamos

(2) Eres tan suave como un whisky de Tennesee  
Tan dulce como el vino de fresa  
Eres tan caliente como una copa de brandy…

* * *

 **Guys, it's me,** Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, de corazón, gracias, este fue el ultimo capitulo, el siguiente ya es el epilogo.

En el grupo de Facebook voy a poner las canciones que van sonando en todo el capitulo por si les interesa, esta en mi perfil.

Chaito.

D.


	4. Chapter 4: Epílogo

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Ño chicas, nada es mio, excepto la actitud de Edward, esa si es mía.

* * *

 _Beteado por PichiLG_ ** _, Beta de Élite Fanfiction_** ** _www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction,_**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Cuatro meses habían pasado ya desde que volvimos a Seattle, durante tres de ellos había intentado encontrar una pista que me dijera quien era la muchacha que conocí en el festival. Pasé casi un mes buscando a una "Bella" en los registros de abogados que habían logrado llegar a mis manos y los que parecían ser positivos resultaban ser decepciones. Después de un tiempo empecé a pensar que tal vez ella me había dado un nombre falso para dejar de acosarla, y yo solo seguía mi cola como un perdedor.

 _El cual, en efecto eres_ , me decía mi conciencia. Y sí, en esos momentos no podría coincidir más con ella.

A esto siguieron semanas de malhumor y de ignorar total y monumentalmente a todo el mundo… Pero, retrocedamos un momento, ya que pueden preguntarse cómo logré tener en mis manos registros de abogados.

Es bastante simple, yo formaba parte de este grupo de personas, es más, era un asociado de alto nivel junto con Emmett en una prestigiosa firma. ¿Quién lo pensaría? Mi hermano tenía más apariencia de levantador de pesas, pero no, no éramos nada exóticos, solo un par de abogados.

Emmett continuaba viendo a Rosalie mientras yo me volvía un muy buen amigo del whiskey, hasta que llegó el momento en el que soñé que encontraba a la chica que había conocido por solo tres días. ¡Patético!

Sin embargo, esto resultó una llamada de atención a mí mismo. Saqué mi trasero de hoyo en el que lo había hundido y continúe mi vida como si ella nunca hubiera llegado. Bueno, casi como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Más semanas pasaron y ahora me dirigía a la oficina, ya que precisamente había sido escogido para contratar a un par de nuevos abogados para la compañía.

Había despertado de buen humor, para mi fortuna, bueno _estaba_ de buen humor _,_ en pasado, era más exacto ya que apenas prender la radio escuché esa canción…

 _I can't drink you away  
I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim  
I've tried all of their friends  
I can't drink you away  
All these rocks, I can't swim out of this skin, I'm living in say  
Now tell me, baby, don't they make a medicine for heart break  
Ooh, no, tell me baby, oh yeah  
Now don't they make a medicine for heart break(1)_

Perfecto, ya llevaba en calma bastantes días, y precisamente tenía que salir una canción en la radio con esa temática. Era en serio, ¿cómo no iba a recordar cuan fracasado era con música así?

Así que ahora estaría de muy mal humor en el trabajo. Duré un par de horas encerrado despreciando a la humanidad hasta que decidí llamar a Kate, mi asistente, para que leyera las hojas de vida de las personas que se habían presentado. Notó que no estaba de humor, así que se sentó rápido y empezó a leer.

—Jean Daniels, veintiocho años, sin experiencia…

La corté y dije—: Siguiente.

Asintió y continúo—: Michael Lake, treinta, tres años de experiencia, actualmente reside en Los Ángeles…

—Siguiente —respondí sin ganas de seguir escuchando. _¡Bah! ¿Quién quiere a alguien que viva en Los Ángeles?_

Continuó recitando los siguientes currículos, pero todos tenían fallas, sin experiencia o muy poca, muy pocos estudios, etcétera. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y Kate parecía no querer seguir hablándome, pero pobre de ella, así era como ganaba dinero.

—De acuerdo, señor Cullen —dijo moviendo una hoja de vida en sus manos—. Esta es la última, si no cumple las expectativas, tendremos que hacer una nueva vuelta y ver más currículos. Solo le estoy diciendo para que considere sus opciones… —Asentí tomándome el tabique con fuerza, el dolor de cabeza me estaba desesperando—. De acuerdo, es Isabella Swan, de Boston College, buena universidad, tiene veintitrés años, experiencia de dos años, no pide demasiado, vive en Seattle hace cinco meses, tiene recomendaciones tanto de la universidad como de su antiguo trabajo...

Levanté la vista sintiéndome un poco aliviado y asentí dándole a entender a mi asistente que la dejara pasar. Esto pareció contentarla y salió de la oficina.

Como sabía que se tardaría en despachar a todas las personas que habían llegado, empecé a leer un caso que Emmett y yo estábamos tratando de resolver desde hace unas semanas, una mujer engañada por su esposo intentaba tener toda la custodia de los hijos, pero el padre lo hacía difícil.

Tan concentrado estaba releyéndolo que no escuché el primer golpe de la puerta. Al sonar más duro lo noté y grité que podía entrar, aún sin despegar mis ojos de las páginas, escuché una voz femenina saludando. Inmediatamente levanté la mirada y tuve que hacer todos mis esfuerzos para no restregarme los ojos, ya que pensaba que estaba viendo alucinaciones, pero no era el caso, frente a mí se encontraba nadie más que Bella.

Pero, ¿qué se suponía que ella estaba haciendo aquí? Recordaba que me había dicho que era abogada pero… ¿aquí? Y su nombre, Bella… Isabella, era tan obvio ahora.

Quedé mudo unos instantes antes de levantarme y pedirle que se sentara, lo cual hizo. Cuando la observé mejor, noté que la ropa que usaba era totalmente opuesta a lo que la había visto usando, tenía un formal vestido blanco y su cabello estaba un poco más claro. Debí ser un poco intimidante ya que me observó un tanto nerviosa antes de hablar.

—Sí, también es nuevo para mí —Sonriendo levantó ligeramente su mano—. Hola, Edward.

La saludé de vuelta un tanto ansioso, pero luego recordé que esto era una entrevista y efectivamente, yo era él que tendría que ver si funcionaba para el empleo o no.

—Isabella, cuéntame… ¿por qué quieres entrar a nuestra firma y…? —Las palabras me brotaron por inercia. Años de práctica podría decir, cuando la realidad dentro de mí era una completa vorágine de emociones hacia Bella. Quería tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que no se fuera, pero también quería gritar enojado porque no me había dicho su nombre completo.

Empujando todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza escuché mientras respondía mis preguntas, aunque me hubiera visto un tanto sorprendido cuando llegó, su profesionalidad fue increíble y también su Currículum lo fue. Al final de la entrevista, la felicité, ya que era definitivo que sería contratada.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó sonriendo, pero luego frunció el ceño— Seguro que no me contrataste porque… —La interrumpí antes de que dijera algo totalmente ridículo.

—No tiene nada que ver que ya nos hayamos conocido antes… Bella, tu experiencia y estudios son perfectos, no tienes que pensar nada más. Vuelve mañana temprano para que hagan tu contrato oficial.

Afortunadamente pareció confiar en mis palabras ya que volvió a sonreír. Sin previo aviso se acercó a mí y me abrazó, pero al instante se arrepintió y se alejó antes de que pudiera quejarme.

—Lo siento. Ahora eres mi jefe y eso fue muy poco profesional. Yo, yo… —Se enrojeció y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—. Si hago algo así de nuevo pensarán que me diste el trabajo por otras razones.

Sonriendo con levedad me acerqué a ella y quité sus manos de su rostro.

—Bella, no tienes por qué actuar diferente ahora. No tienes que preocuparte de que pensarán porque sé que tu manera de trabajar será lo que hará que todos te noten.

Acercó su mano a mi rostro, sonrió un tanto melancólica y me dijo en un susurro que por poco no pude escuchar.

—Edward, por poco pensé que había sido una estupidez no haberte dicho mi nombre —reí comprendiendo lo que decía.

—Fue una estupidez, en realidad, pero ya no importa… ¿Qué tal si vamos por un café?

Asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de que pudiera abrirla, la giré rápidamente, le di un ligero beso y la urgí para que saliera, me miró sorprendida enrojeciéndose un instante, pero salió de la oficina tal como le dije. Sonreí mucho más tranquilo y ligero que en la mañana.

Al parecer, mi suerte no era tan poca como pensaba, y eso estaba bien, muy bien.

 _FIN._

* * *

(1) No puedo beberte (olvidarte)

He intentado con Jack, he intentado Jim

He intentado con todas las marcas

Pero no puedo beberte...

Todas estas rocas, no sé como nadar fuera de esta piel en la que estoy viviendo

Ahora dime, cariño, ¿no hacen una medicina para el corazón roto?

Oh, dime a amor, oh sí

¿Ellos no hacen una medicina para el corazón roto?

* * *

 **Bueno** , este es el final, nunca había acabado una historia, así que espero que me digan que les pareció, como siempre, gracias por su apoyo.

En el grupo de Facebook voy a poner la canciones que suena en el capitulo por si les interesa, esta en mi perfil.

Hasta la vista.

Daniela.


End file.
